


Architecture

by JoAsakura



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-13
Updated: 2006-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touda languishes in a prison only partially of his own making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Architecture

He tasted the air, dry tongue rasping out between drier lips.

There, the faintest hint of air freshened by sunshine and blossoms, as opposed to dank stone and his own stink. There was always that tantalizing taste of Outside whenever Tenkuu shifted its walls, and after uncountable days in the darkness of its bowels, Touda had become accustomed to tasting the air during the guttural grind of stone on stone.

Water, cold and brackish, dripped slowly from a conduit as the Palace Tenkuu resettled itself. Touda squirmed, craning his head to lap where it beaded on his shoulder.

(so. the black snake awakens finally? getting your beauty sleep, traitorous serpent?)

There would have been a time, once long ago, when Touda would have had a comment full of black flame and acid in response. There would have been a time when he would have simply walked away.

But he couldn't remember when exactly that time would have been. He no longer felt the cold floor pressed against his bare skin, or the chains leaden on his limbs. It wasn't worth the energy to respond when there was precious moisture wasting away on his arm.

(When I speak to you, traitor, you should be respectful and pay attention.)

Tenkuu didn't speak to him, though, technically. But somehow the sounds of dripping water, of grinding stone and shifting timber, of whispering breezes all coalesced into Tenkuu's "voice".

Either that, Touda had mused once, early on in his imprisonment, or he was going crazy, and Tenkuu had forgotten he was there. Except that the Palace had a memory like the granite blocks it was built upon -unyielding, ponderous and extremely durable. It also had a mean streak.

At least where The Black Snake was concerned.

Touda didn't bother to look around as he heard the grinding echo of something moving along the granite walls of his prison. Even his eyes were blind in the damp pervading darkness. The air had the tiniest taste of mica to it, powdery bits stirred by the shifting of stones that would never wear away.

The bead of water finally consumed, Touda lolled his head back, looking at nothing, lips moving soundlessly. He had nothing to say to Tenkuu and it was doubtful that the Palace would actually listen to him even if he did.

(All this time and you haven't learned a single bit of manners, snake. Ten thousand years you'll rot away down here, stinking up my corridors. )

Touda sighed. It was feeling chatty today. The other Divine Commanders occasionally forgot Tenkuu was there, he thought. He certainly had in the past. But the Palace was as sentient as any other Shikigami and lately, it had been somewhat more agitated than usual.

Irritated, and it had decided the perfect place to vent was at its unwilling guest.

(You're nothing but the lowest form of life, snake. Slithering, untrustworthy slimy groundcrawler.)

Touda would have tuned it out, except there was a profound undercurrent of hate, cold enough to frost the walls, icy fingers of anger creeping down his chains and bringing a fresh, stinging pain to his numbed skin.

This wasn't the first time that Tenkuu ranted at his captive audience, far from Sohryuu's sharp ears, but even with his mind slowed from cold and darkness, Touda could not remember a time when the Palace's "voice" carried such an edge of desperate fury with it.

(PAWNS! How dare he come here searching for servants, and even Sohryuu nods to him now?)

Touda had absolutely no idea what Tenkuu was raving about, and less time to consider it as the masonry suddenly shifted and he was dragged to his feet, shoulders nearly leaving their sockets from the sudden motion. Dust and splinters filled the air and a tiny, raw sound escaped Touda's throat before he bit it back, tasting his own blood.

After all, this was nothing less than he deserved. Tenkuu was right on that account.

(He is coming for me as well, but he will not pass my tests. I will remain of the Gensou Kai… I will remain your prison, …black beast.)

Touda blinked against the unyielding blackness of his prison, the wall grinding raw against his back. " 'enkuu…" The word came with ferocious effort as the masonry moved, alive, jerking him up higher, until his toes were barely scraping the floor. Touda choked as stone-dust filled his nose and the walls shook with anger.

(YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO USE MY NAME, BETRAYER!)

There was a shattering sound as the stone broke behind Touda, granite fingers reaching out to crush him.

(I deserve this.) The turn of events had shook some of the cobwebs from Touda's mind, reminding him of the past that had led him to be here. (I'm surprised this hasn't happened before) But still.. the Black Snake was a creature of perversity. Perverse even as coarse stone ground across his chest and his face, pressing inexorably between his thighs.

It would fill him up, he realized with a start, limestone tendrils pushing into his mouth, grinding with bloody determination into his rear. It would fill him up and take him into the stone and feed off his darkness to nurse it's own.

Touda craned his neck, head pressed back against the unyielding wall as the tectonic embrace tightened. "T..TENKUU~ ST..STOP !" His voice was a splintered wreck of it's former depth, but the walls paused.

(STOP? Do you not deserve this, Black Snake?)

"I..d'serv… you… don' " Touda rasped, taking air in tiny sips as he tried to breathe against the embrace of the stone. "this.. in't'oo… all pawns"

The granite and limestone fell away into a shower of powder and Touda wheezed, trying to find his breath, even as a dim light flooded the cell, it's faint glow stabbing with pain through the front of his skull.

"You're right. I hate when you're right." Touda's eyes were watering, sending tracks through the dust coating his face. Someone was speaking to him and he tried to focus.

The cell and the corridors beyond were ornately decorated with carvings - wood and stone and gold leaf and gems, all glowing unearthly in the faint light. One of them was looking at him, cabochon gem eyes catching the gleam as a hand of polished rosewood lifted Touda's chin.

Silver-gilt hair slid over the dark face, and Tenkuu smiled, showing white-pearl teeth. "He's going to come for you next, Snake. You're too dangerous to set loose upon the world again." The smooth hands ghosted over the raw tracks left behind from the stone, tracing lightly over Touda's hipbone. "You should be left in my care forever."

"Tenkuu?" Touda finally gasped out. He still didn't know what the Palace was talking about, but the fury had subsided, leaving an eerie calm.

Lacquered lips slid cool and smooth across his dust-streaked face as polished fingers stroked Touda's manhood like a pet. "I could make you a permanent decoration in the dungeons, Snake. We'd all win then, wouldn't we? You could never harm us again. Your imprisonment would be complete and final… and you could spend an eternity in beautiful contemplation of your sins…"

"And.. you?" Tenkuu was supporting Touda's weight now, the hands of other statuary moving to lift the Black Snake's legs, his thighs crusted with blood and dust, and circle his waist in a gentler embrace than before.

"Me? I would get the pleasure of listening to your spirit moan through my foundations until the end of time.."

Tenkuu's statue's were pliable, warm in a way that wood had no reason being, a tantalizing illusion of flesh. Its tongue pressed into Touda's dry mouth and the Black Snake felt the brittle skin of his lips crack. Smooth wooden fingers slid across the abraded tracks left by Tenkuu's earlier stone embrace.

"Look at you, writhing like the brazen creature I always knew you to be, snake." Tenkuu chuckled, the laughter rippling from the multitude of statues lining the walls. "Brazen, sluttish snake. You don't deserve to see the sun again." Warm, wooden hands spread his legs further and a shaft, lacquer smooth pressed inside of him. It burned against the flesh still raw. "I won't let him have you."

Touda moaned, the wooden arms encircling him with no less force than the stone had before. It was mostly pain that rippled up his spine with each mechanical thrust, but Touda found himself making small begging sounds. The pain was spiked with a ripple of..something. he wasn't sure that it was pleasure, precisely. But he knew what it wasn't. It wasn't cold stone and leaden chains crushing him. And for the moment, it would do.

Smooth hands fisted in Touda's matted hair and Tenkuu's foundations shook as though gripped by an earthquake.

Everything grew still after a moment, stone dust floating down from the ceiling. "He won. The Shinigami." The statues murmured. "He will be coming for you next Black Snake. He thinks he can save you." There was another ripple of laughter from the figures.


End file.
